The Flavor of Life
by Sakuya Tsuki
Summary: Challenged to a singing contest, Rin accidentally perks the interest of a talent scout.She refuses the offer,but soon changes her mind after endangering her child and her lives.Will she make it to stardom with the help of someone she can't stand?AU.SxR


**The Flavor of Life**

_**Act I: To Breathe Anew**_

The act of kindness or sympathy everyone gives or receives from each other lingers around the atmosphere of today, and perhaps even a little after night's entrance. No one knows yet what will occur from now on out can be classified as a miracle or a nuisance; however, for what is to come will only come, as so, everyone, please sit back and observe.

Near the depth of a city that is relentlessly active, within the wall of a recently opened karaoke bar, a girl with dark overflowing tresses tucked neatly into a low ponytail was hastily sweeping up the trashes left behind by some drunk customers. 'After this room there are still three more rooms to clean up,' was what going on about in her little head. No, it wasn't that she was a lazy worker by nature; it was just that the time right now was almost two in the morning, and she had been occupied by this and that and whatnots ever since she had set foot into this place, which had been over 7 hours ago; thus, if she weren't tired to the bones, who knew what she could be!

A small 'thud' noise caused by the separation of the sliding doors interrupted her train of thoughts. "Aren't you taking up too much time cleaning out this place? What is the point of doing a thorough job when you know it will just be ruined again?" complained her male co-worker, Kohaku, a guy who was still in his last year of high school and a newly gained friend of hers.

She grimly acknowledged his comments. Truth to be told though, at times she'd harbor thoughts like that; however, whenever those moments were to be lost to her, the guilts wouldn't let her go, and just end up trying to repay for petty things like that to satisfy her hungry, guilt-driven conscience. "I see that you are done. So what is it, Kohaku? You just decided to come and brag it to my face? What gives you the right?" Yike! She wished to bring their conversation towards another subject, but not pushed it to the edge.

However, Kohaku, who liked to act like he and her were closer than what the days they had spent together could offer, seemed to understand where her irritation was coming from, as so he just waved it off like nothing and smirked. "Rin, you need to loosen up, or you'll get older than your actual age."

"Whatever," Rin replied, disinterestedly turning her back towards him and tending to the trashes.

"I'm serious, Rin." He suddenly appeared next to her, grasped her hands to stop her continuous actions, and forced her to look at his sincerity. "I've cleared the other rooms, so let me have the rest of your remaining time for today as a thank you."

Rin's eyes dimmed a little. Honestly, how would she be able to decline something like this? As so, she silently bit off her worries, and agreed. "All yours now, but you better not do anything I'd have to kill you for."

"Relax, girly, I had never dreamt of those sort of things. I did say you need to unwind, not the other way around. We're just going to have a singing contest between me and you."

Rin lifted an eyebrow. "At this hour?"

"Um-hum. Any hour is fine since screaming your lungs out in a talented manner is better than none, don't you think?"

Pushing back the urge to roll her eyes at such gentleness from the younger man, Rin decided to submit herself completely to him, so he could do with her as his heart desired.

.x.

_**xO.owo.SeRi.Is.Beautiful.owo.Ox**_

.x.

Kohaku took a sip of his coke, with his eyes studying his friend's movements as she tried to select a song. It shouldn't be hard since he knew that Rin didn't really feel like singing anything at the moment, so she would get bored soon and settle with---Huh?! 'What the---isn't that one of her favorite songs? What gives?'

The high tunes started swinging, and pretty soon Rin's voice jumped in.

Not far off in the darkness of the slight dimmed hallway in the very same building the two friends were in, the men bathroom door was ripped apart, letting a somewhat mopping guy dragged himself to wherever he was headed to. The long silver haired guy, dressed in fancy clothing, carried an air of depression with him. What could be worse than this---the situation he was now stuck in? Ugh, that could go without an answer...

Honestly, how would this look when the media decided to alert his father (of all people) that his youngest son unsuccessfully tried to sneak out a bar because he had lost his wallet? Hopefully, he wouldn't be unfortunate enough to have to live through such a torture. Tch. As if God would be listening to him now. Today, God had decided to hand him some bitched situations such as: number one, he got some scolding before breakfast by his father due to the fact that he hadn't scouted anyone 'right' yet; number two, his girlfriend for two months decided to break up with him---something about his being unfaithful attitude; number three, he ran over a cat and got so scared that he crashed into a tree; number four, some stupid girl claimed to be the dead cat's owner, and they got into an irrelevant argument that led him to exchange his cell number and name with her; number---eh hrm... this could go on forever, so let us turn the corner before we get irritated. As for the reason why he ended up at a karaoke bar was mostly due to depression of not being able to scout anyone with good looks and a great voice. Yes, as anyone with eyes could see, he was beyond desperate! All right! The next decent voice that comes his way would be it! He doesn't care anymore if the owner's of the voice is ugly, okay, or hot!

By the time the sullen guy almost reached his room, a small speck of light from a slightly opened door caught his eyes, but what made him speed towards it was a soft feminine voice that sounded more than pleasant.

_**hageshii oto tatete tozashita kokoro no tobira  
hiraku kagi nante mou zutto tooi hi ni  
miushinatta no nara  
arikitari na kotoba toka  
arifureta hyougen de ii  
nan ni mo tsutsumarete inai sono mama wo  
anata kara kikasete**_

_**.O. **__You shut the door of your heart with a violent noise __**.O.  
**__.x. And lost the key to open it  
.x. A long time ago  
.x. So please tell me  
.x. Exactly what you feel  
.x. Just with common words  
__**.O. **__And with common expressions __**.O.**_

_**nani mo gisei ni sezu hoshii mono dake wo subete  
te ni ireru koto ga dekita hito da nante  
doko ni iru tte iu no  
nee donna ni nozondemo  
nido to wa te ni hairanai  
watashi ga ushinatta akogare no mono wo  
anata wa motte iru  
sore ga totemo mabushii**_

_**.O. **__Where is the person __**.O. **__  
.x. Who could get what he wanted  
.x. Without making any sacrifices  
.x. You see?  
.x. You have the thing which I long for  
.x. Which I had lost and will never get again  
.x. However strongly I wish for it  
__**.O.**__It's so dazzling to me __**.O. **_

Sighing, Rin let go of the microphone. She was about to ask Kohaku a pointless question, but the rattling of footsteps interrupted the both of them.

The intruder's eyes sought immediately for the owner of the childishly sweet voice he had just heard, and without any hesitation he stalked towards, stopping a foot away from Rin. His gaze was like that of a teenage boy who had found the car of his dream, examining Rin's whole package and ignoring the guy next to her. The girl was dressed in a maid-like uniform, with a light purple knee length skirt and a high collar (that included a huge lavender bow embracing her neck), white buttoned up long sleeved shirt. Her frame was slender and small, around 5'2 at most, and her face was small with an enormous pair of chocolate eyes (that seemingly were over ruling her face), a unique nose that suited her well, baby-like lips, and straightly flattened locks that was kept in a low pony tail, with some of it framing her face. She appeared no less older than eighteen years of age; perhaps she was older than she looked, however, she was cute in a sense.

As for the two employees, their eyes were deadly glued to his presence, as if God had given them one of his servants. The stranger came with two golden orbs that shone like two moons on a starless night, long dark eyes lashes, no cheekbones, a nose with very high bridge, moist lips, a flawless complexion, and long silver colored strands of hair cascading down his back. Clad in an expensive navy blue looking tuxedo that wrapped around him like a second layer of skin and shinny dark boots, he seemed very out of character for appearing at such a place as this.

Silence ensued the room for a few breathless seconds before Kohaku's voice broke the magic. "Umm, can we help you?"

His face became twisted with the newly formed leer and, within seconds went unnoticed, thrust his hand forward and offered Rin, "How would you like to be out of this place?"

A delicate eyebrow rose unconsciously. Excuse him. Did he think he could just waltz into her life and become prince charming, or did he really think she was a hooker?

Kohaku stepped in between him and Rin, who stood up abrupted in anger, and pushed a little space between them all. "Excuse me, Sir, but it's almost closing time. We appreciate it if you are to leave this instance."

The unidentified person's eyes exerted confusion and frustration. Did he not make himself clear, or was this person trying to pick a fight with him? On the other hand, he didn't ask him to pay, so wouldn't he be better off leaving as suggested?

"Please, Kohaku," Rin stepped out from behind her protector and gritted out the following words, "BOY, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE SUN TOMORROW, YOU WILL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, OKAY? OKAY!"

No matter how horrible the meaning of those words was, it certainly perked his interest. Even in her most deadliest threat, her voice was overwhelmingly cute. "Keh, you people are always jumping to conclusion!" He held back the urge to strangle the guy, not the girl because he needed her, and pulled a card out from his pocket. "My name is Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, a scout from A.I. Talent Angecy Corp. And you," he indicated Rin, "has the voice we're looking for, so how about it? Join us kuz we're offering you something only an idiot'd refuse."

Rin's right eye twitched. "Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, huh?"

He hestitantly answered, "Y-yes?"

_**BaaUmph! **_Honestly, he never saw it coming, but he could have avoided that punch if he were a just a little bit more logical. For a petite girl, she sure had one heck of a punch because the impact of the punch made him stumble a few steps backward, but he claimed he wasn't prepared. Rage is building up, however, he must repress it because a man never strikes a woman, even if she is unreasonable. "Keh!" He grasped her hand forcefully and slamped the card in her palm. "You need to change your attitude the next time around!" was all Inuyasha grunted, before storming out of the place with his hand rubbing the spot right next to his left eye. That would be a nasty looking mark tomorrow. This was all his brother's fault, reducing his status in the company to that of the lowly position of a scout and whatnots! He could clearly imagine the ugly looking smirk on his elder brother's face now, just all the more reason why Inuyasha sworn he would make sure that bastard's life become as miserble as possible.

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" the childish wail was faintly heard, even with such a distance.

.x.

_**xO.owo.SeRi.Is.Beautiful.owo.Ox**_

.x.

_**Beephhhh-Beephhhh! **_

_**Beephhhh-Beephhhh! Beeep--**_

A pale hand smacked the off button on the alarm clock, and Rin's eye peeped at the dull, bold digital numbers in the clock, trying to supress an angry growl from the depth of her throat. '6:20 is evil! And EVEN more evil for someone like me, who didn't get to sleep until 3 something a.m. today!' No matter what the circumstance was, Rin still had to collect herself together and sneak out of the futon quietly, or she would wake her precious little angel, who was still resting peacefully next to her.

In just about an hour, she'd have to walk her baby to daycare because Rin was still underage for driving. It wouldn't be long though, another seven months and she would have a license. Therefore, Rin had been taking a driving lesson class from the local department. The reason why Rin doesn't use the bus is because it's a waste of money, something she desperately needs to make the down payment for that used car she has been desiring. Besides, the daycare was only seven blocks away, and Mio, her baby, was light weighted, so it would not be a problem for her to carry Mio everyday.

Mio Ueda deserves all of Rin's attetion and will forever be the most precious person to Rin simply because they are connected in a way that hurts. You see, Rin Ueda is seventeen and should still be in school, but she simply can't because of Mio. However, that reason doesn't make Rin hate Mio---even if Mio was unexpected---it just boosts Rin's love for her even more. This child who has unfortunately born into this world without a father makes Rin desire to give her everything that is the best she can offer to Mio because Rin and her are the same. Rin has a father, but her father divorced her mother when Rin was only eight to chase after some slut of a secretary. Rin's mother, who was very much in love with her father, couldn't take the bitter truth committed suicide right in front of her, her sister (Chieko Higurashi), and her sister's daughter (Kagome Higurashi), and left Rin under Chieko's care. Her funeral was on an uncomfortable cool day in the month of May. No, it wasn't because of the dampened air that clung to the air, or the small wind that whispered a gentle caress. It was just the lack of a mother's love that made everything appeared a shade gloomier, and, because of that reason, Rin would and could never abandon Mio so that lonely process of growing up alone would be out of Mio's touch.

_**Clikth!**_ It was the cry of a fallen object (Mio's mini Snow White hand watch) by the bed side of Mio, resulting the child to shift a little in her sleep. Her eyes fidgeted in irritation, and her mouth moved, giving signs that warned Rin she would be waking up shortly.

Another set of chocolate orbs entered that small room, blinking rapidly so that their vision could get adjusted to the light from the window. Thankfully, within a second's notice, a dark human shape blocked the beaming sunlight from her eyes. "Mama!" The raven colored hair child had that much confidence that the figure could be no one else but her mother.

Rin's eyes softened a bit, but she refused to close them completely, for she knew well that it would be impossible for her to reopen them again if she did. "Is my little Mio ready to get up yet? You can rest a little bit more if you want." She gave the baby a kiss on the cheek, making Mio giggle childishly and shake her head.

"Nyah! Mama, me wan.. me wanta phay wah mama!" And just like that the baby pushed herself into Rin's waiting arms. Thus, the mother said nothing but smiled and nodded, and got herself and her little one through their silly morning routine (consisted of bathing, brushing their teeths, breakfast, etc.).

Locking the door to the place they called home, Rin, with Mio securely tucked within her arms, ambled her way into the busy city. Yes, life was very dear to the little unfortunate family of two at the moment; however, everyone knew well that their little happy parade wouldn't last long---especially the young mother. As a consequence, Rin couldn't help but reverting her sentiment back to the strange encounter she had with that weirdo. Although he contained a high level of retardation with him, some part of what he said could be taken seriously (even if it pained her to admit). If she were to submit to his request, there might be hell to pay on her part. Moreover, it wasn't like he had declared or given her any guarantee that she would be accepted immediately---she really doubted that her voice was _that_ unique. Nevertheless, if she were to have come to terms with what he had suggested, there might be a much broader future for Mio, as well as herself. Their style of living would drastically flip 180 degree, and they wouldn't burden Rin's ex-boss further with baby sitting Mio in her old age. 'That would be nice. I'd have more time to spend with Mio, work less, have a much more comfortable living, and not hate 6:20 a.m. anymore!' Perhaps that was the reason why she'd not thrown away the card...

"CAR!"

"WATCH OUT!"

_**Siiiiiiiiiiktttttteeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **_

Rin lifted her face when she heard the sound of a car abruptedly coming to a halt, and the honking sound and angry voices emmited from the background.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU STUPID DIMWIT!"

"OMG! YOU MONSTER! IF YOU WANTED TO DIE---LEAVE THE POOR CHILD OUT OF IT!"

"QUICK, GIVE THE CHILD TO ME!"

"SHE'S NOT RESPONDING! CALL THE POLICE!"

While all those commotions were floating around, Rin sat where she had fallen---frozen to the spot!---and still had not completely registered what could have happened if the (silver BMW) car didn't turn to the side in time.

The said car's left door opened, emerging a firgure that seemed surreal, like that of a perfect man one could only imagine and wish to appear in real life. This stranger carried an air of mystery and coldness around him, almost stating the fact that he was untouchable. With an unblemished face, a very high nose bridge (she had seen somewhere before), thin to the point of fragile-like lips, eyes concealed by black sunglasses and silver tresses that appeared softer than snow descending nearly below his knees, his shadow overloomed her small frame. Clothed in a white elegant tuxedo that was molded to his flesh, heavy blue and light silver diagonally streaked tie, and pure snow colored boots, the man could've passed for statue in anyone's mind if he didn't extend out his hand for Rin to take.

"Get up." His voice was velvety rich. Nevertheless, he didn't have much patience, considering he jerked Rin out of her (first) stupor by: hauling her to the other side of his car, pulling the door opened, pushing her into the seat, buckled her and her baby up, slamped it shut, and sitting in his rightful place before driving away from the scene with an illegal speed.

As all of these weird things happening around baby Mio, Mio had been an extremely good girl and not cried because her mama was clutching on to her like a kangaroo'd its joey. Even so, a baby was still a baby, and being scared of every little thing---especially when Mama was unresponsive to her fear---started to sniff and cry, waking Rin out from her second stage of shock.

"Shh.. It's okay, Mio. Mama is here. Shhh." Rin cooed softly, until Mio's voice reduced to above a whisper.

"Mama.. W-wa-wanta wo ho-home..."

Rin soothed Mio, gently patting her head. "Umm. Excuse me, it would be all right if you drop us off at the next corner." she informed the driver.

He, however, was impassive and continued driving, speeding past the corner she mentioned.

"Hey!" She clenched the fabric on his arm.

Pausing at a stop sign, his turned towards her side a little. "Remove your filthy hand." was all that he said before he stepped on the gas petal to speed forward, making Rin's grip become even more tighter because of the impact.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING MY BA---" 

The seatbelt helped her and Mio from hitting the window shield, and Mio started wailing again.

"The only one who is scaring the baby here is you," he hissed before he started cruising the vehicle again (at a normal speed).

"WHY---"

"You are a stupid and, above all, selfish mother. If you had not been daydreaming, you wouldn't have ended up nearly endangering both your baby and your lives. Moreover, your screaming does not reduce her fear. You are not suited to be a mother, _Child_." he reasoned above the baby's cry.

Trying as best as she could manage to calm her little Mio, Rin bit back her voice, knowing that its tone would only be loud in its release. 'WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! ALMOST KILLED US, KIDNAPPED US IN BROAD DAYLIGHT, AND HAS THE BALL TO LECTURE ME WHEN IT'S HIS FAULT TOO! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING DAMNIT!' Even if the angry remark could only be exposed within the depth of her mind, Rin captured relief. 'But you can't deny that what he said is completely wrong. Perhaps the reason why you are so worked up is because he nails you where it hurts.' buzzed her ever so reasonable conscience. What a stinking pain! 'All right! GUSHHHHTH! Settle down, Rin, and try thinking about this morning when Mio woke up and called you "Mama." And it will be highly appreciated right now, sweetie, if you'd be so kind to Mama before she ends up with a killer headache and becomes a murderer.' Rin thought, snapping her attention back to the driver. "You are going to let us get off any time soon, Kidnapper?"

Behind the sunglasses, a perfect silver eyebrow twitched. "Kidnapper?" he voiced as if the word was foreign to him.

"Y-yeah!" Rin breathed out a small breath of relief; Mio had quieted down and was now playing with the string sticking out on Rin's sleeve. "I don't know what else to call a man who picks up another person and her daughter that he doesn't know and drives them around town with him! Don't even say that you do because that would only make you a stalker for running a check on my background, stalknapper!"

No one really knew how long it had been since the stranger smirked in amusement, so his smirk came out in an evil form--but undeniably attractive (somehow). "Say a penniless teenage mother who---I am positive---is selling herself to pay rent." Even though his tone did begin merciless, it kind of trailed off towards the end. He really didn't know why he did what he had done, but to say it had some connection to sympathy was absolutely erroneous (because he had no feelings towards retards, or rejects, or anyone for that matter). Then..why? Even he knew not the answer to that question.

How could this possibly be a normal situation? How could a stranger get to her this easily?! Maybe it was because her lack of sleep; Rin heard from someone that if a person didn't rest enough at night, most of his/her brain cells would stop functioning for the rest of the next day. Bitting the inside of her mouth to keep herself from screaming, she bitterly replied, "At least I earn my money with my sweats and tears, unlike some people who dress fancy but are only images. Besides, you are not one to judge me. I owe you no obligation. I am my own judge; therefore, if I am happy to carry out my life the way I like. I can do it without any hestitation. People who supress their real selves for the sake of this world's expectations of them are sad, lonely, and in pain. Now, please, let me get off this ride."

His breathing rose. This adult-wannabe teenage mother was the first to get so many words from him all within the 30 minutes they had been together than anyone was able to all week, and those weird emotions he had locked away without caring where the key was were jumping against the bars as if they were demanding to be instantly released. His hands gripped the steering wheel with more strength, leaving heavy marks. Never in a thousand years had he guessed that he would not have any brutal remark left in him---especially when such a battle was with a teenage girl. Therefore, the man grunted in disagreement and continued driving to wherever.

'What is with this person? Is he some kind of freak working for the underground?' Rin's thoughts kept on revolving around the negative side, never noticing that the car was slowly pulling into a parking lot tower until the car's engine got turned off, and she became flabbergasted at her environment. "Kidnapper! Kidnapper, where are we now? What do you plan to do with us?" she barked at the guy as he tried to unfasten his seatbelt.

Ignoring the girl, he got out of his car and appeared to be waiting for her to take the hint. When she did and got out on the other side, the car doors automatically locked themselves. "Kidnapper, Kidnapper," he mocked. "Look, kid, I am not a kidnapper nor someone from the mafia. We're at A.I. Talent Agency Corp. I've arrived at where I am needed to be, therefore you are free to leave." So, with all that was needed to be done and said, he elegantly made his way into the glass carved elevator to be off on his way.

For a while, she just stood there with a bewildered expression ruling her face. 'Unbelievable, unbelievable!' she wanted to cry out, but Mio beated her to it.

"Mama, Miz farri leava me!" And the baby started to chant in bitterness. "WATA B WA FARRI WEELI BAD, SOH PWAESE!"

Rin gently offered her an awkward smile. "I can't believe my innocent baby is so twisted."

_**Paaawamptha!**_ _**Beep-Beeeph! **_(The sounds were from the closing of the car and its alarm.)

"So you do take advise." said an all too familiar voice. And within the next few seconds' grasp, Rin found herself being dragged again by someone towards the place where he wanted to go.

* * *

**.:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**.:quot;About You" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki.**

**.:Pu.Date:12.25.07**

**.:Partially Edited**

**.:Post: Tuesday, December 25, 2007**

**.:8 and 1/2 pgs**

**.X. **_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!**_** .X. **

"_**Your Precious Smile" is supposed to be posted on this update, but I was suddenly struck by this idea; and it wouldn't leave me alone, so yeah. I hope most of you will like this little gift enough to give it support. Later!**_

_**Notes:**_

"No! Mama, me wan.. me want to play with mama!"

In Japan, the driver seat is usually on the left.

What you love looked beautiful to you, and become even brighter because you couldn't reach it.

"Mama.. Want to go home."

"Mama, Miss Faerie leaves me!"

"Want to be with faerie really bad, so please!"


End file.
